mountaindewfandomcom-20200215-history
Code Red
Code Red is a Mountain Dew flavor variant. It was released in 2001, and was the first attempt at a Mountain Dew flavor variant since Red failed during 1988. Code Red was very successful, increasing overall Mountain Dew sales by 6% in its first year and leading to the creation of multiple other flavors. Its tagline is "DEW with a rush of cherry flavor". Description Mountain Dew Code Red is a cherry flavored soda, and as it's name suggests, it is red in color. Diet Code Red After a successful first year on shelves, a Diet Code Red was put into production in 2002. This is similar to how Red and Sport both received Diet versions before Code Red came along. Energized Code Red In 2014, Code Red was released in Australia, but using the Mountain Dew Energized formula. Just like the New Zealand Variant, this has a Berry flavor instead of a Cherry one. Dewmocracy Canada Code Red was featured alongside Voltage, Supernova and White Out in Canada's Dewmocracy in 2013. Despite being in Canada before, it lost to Voltage, landing in second above White Out and Supernova, in direct order. Dewmand 2014 Code Red returned with White Out and Supernova in the 2014 Dewmand promotion, and it beat Supernova and White Out. Code Red is planned to launch in 591ml bottles and 355ml can 12 cases on September 2, 2014. Gallery Code Red Box.jpg|Code Red's current 12-pack design. Mtn Dew Code Red Can.png|Code Red's current can design. CODE RED.png|Code Red's logo from 2011 to present. Diet Code Red Bottle.jpg|Diet Code Red bottle design. Diet Code Red Can.png|Diet Code Red's Can Design. Diet Code Red Box.jpg|Diet Code Red's 12-pack design. MtDew Diet CodeRed 20oz.png|Diet Code Red's current Sidekick bottle design. N21278871488 306365 6082.jpg|Code Red's logo from 2005 to 2011 (It is still used in New Zealand and Germany). Code Red 2001 Label Art.jpg|Code Red's logo from 2001 to 2005. FRUC448_72662-93x300.jpg|Code Red's New Zealand 600mL bottle design Code Red 12 oz Old.jpg|Code Red's previous can design. Mountain dew code red 12pack-500x500.jpg|Code Red's previous 12-pack design 6packofcr.jpg|Design for a 6 pack of 24 oz Code Red bottles from 2001 until 2006. Audew.jpg|12 pack and 600 ml bottle design for Code Red Energized. RedSidekick.png|Code Red's current Sidekick bottle design. 10480170 1521755831372079 6650176686770226751 n.jpg|White Out, Code Red and SuperNova slurpees bought back for a limited time. 51c7994d-9d8c-430c-8785-5c2dc0f187a7.jpg|Code Red's first 12 pack design. Mountain-dew-code-red-170267.jpg|Code Red's previous Sidekick bottle design. MtDew CodeRed 24.png|Code Red's current 24 oz. bottle design. Img-thing.jpg|Code Red's can design from 2001 until 2005. 4E31AF99-4F1C-FB85-4A02-B5ACA45B4CCB.jpg|Diet Code Red's can design from 2005 until 2011. Mountain-dew-code-red-plumbers-butt-small-41738.jpg|2002 "Plumber's butt" promotional artwork for Code Red. 10509507 697168143732123 7667115576380759198 n.jpg|Mountain Dew Canada confirmed Code Red as Canada's new flavour on August 5th, 2014 10600504 713114648804139 8821293047316923313 n.png|Mountain Dew Code Red Released as a perrnament Canadian flavour. As announced by the Mountain Dew Canada Facebook Page.|link=https://www.facebook.com/MountainDewCanada Category:Flavor Category:Red Flavors Category:Current Flavors Category:International Flavor Category:Honor the Code Category:Green Label Sound Category:Loot for Labels Category:DewGothamCity Category:Dew XP Category:Iconic Summer Category:DEWmocracy Canada Category:Every2Minutes Category:Unleash Your X Category:Fuel Up For Battle Category:Diet Soda